The present invention relates to disc brakes and more particularly relates to a manner of mounting a disc brake puck.
Snowmobiles are often provided with a drive train including a chain case supporting one end of a secondary drive shaft. A brake disc is carried by the shaft adjacent a surface of the chain case defining an axially opening pocket in which is received a stationary disc brake puck for engagement by the disc upon actuation of an actuator including a brake puck which is movable toward the stationary puck for sandwiching the disc therebetween. This known construction suffers the disadvantage that in order to replace the stationary brake puck it is necessary to pull the drive shaft from the chain case so as to separate the brake disc a sufficient distance from the stationary puck to permit the latter to be axially removed from the pocket. A considerable amount of time (11/2 hours for one known construction) is required for readying the drive shaft to be pulled as it is necessary to drain the oil from the chain case, disconnect drive input and output elements from the drive shaft and loosen the bearing supports from the shaft.